


In Preparation

by Lefaym



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Austen
Genre: F/F, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte steels herself for the day to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lionessvalenti for the beta.

Mrs. William Collins, formerly known as Miss Charlotte Lucas, found herself unable to suppress a sigh as the carriage pulled away from the Hunsford Parsonage, taking her sister Maria, and Miss Elizabeth Bennet with it. Beside her, Mr. Collins waved after the departing party, a bland smile fixed upon his face.

"You mustn't have any regrets, my dearest," Mr. Collins consoled her. "I know that your tender heart must be grieved at my cousin's foolishness in forsaking the honour of Lady Catherine's most generous condescension, but we must not allow ourselves to dwell upon it."

Charlotte inclined her head. "Indeed, husband."

"We must instead extend our greatest sympathies towards Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Collins continued, encouraged by his wife's words. "It could not have been easy for her, these past weeks, to observe all those benefits she might have enjoyed, had she heeded the wisdom of her good mother."

"I am sure she feels the consequences of her choice most keenly," said Charlotte, permitting herself a small smile.

Charlotte could still feel the impression of Eliza's lips, which had been warm and soft upon her cheek as they said their goodbyes. She forced herself to concentrate on that sensation as her husband laid a hand upon her arm.

"Husband," said Charlotte, her mind working quickly, "I am sure I recall Lady Catherine saying only last night that your rose bushes require the most special attention at this time of year. I could not forgive myself if I caused Lady Catherine displeasure by taking your attention away from the matter."

Her words had their intended effect. Mr. Collins gasped. "My dear, you are most certainly correct!" he exclaimed. "I shall be sure to inform Lady Catherine of this most selfless reminder on your part when I call upon her at Rosings this very afternoon."

"I am thankful for it."

"But do not fear, my love!" said Mr. Collins, squeezing his wife's hand. "I am most certain that tonight, you will not be deprived of my company." With those words, Mr. Collins hurried away, leaving Charlotte to return to the house alone.

Once in her drawing-room, Charlotte allowed herself to relax. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, in a manner that Lady Catherine would certainly find most unbecoming. She had enjoyed the presence of her guests these six weeks, not only as a consequence of the joy she found in the company of her friend and her sister, but also because, with two impressionable unmarried young ladies beneath his roof, Mr. Collins had found himself rather more reluctant than usual to engage in acts of conjugal unity. Charlotte had no doubt, however, that with the departure of the their guests, her husband would once again require her to resume her marital duties in strict accordance with the schedule that Lady Catherine had set out for them upon the occasion of their marriage.

There was no use in dreading it, Charlotte supposed, for the ordeal would be over quickly enough, but still, she was grateful for the opportunity to spend some time alone, so that she might steel herself for the anticipated encounter. She raised her hand to the cheek that had received Eliza's lips, and tried to recreate the sensation of contact with her fingertips. Charlotte allowed her fingers to slip from her cheek to her mouth; she imagined Eliza kissing her there, and she felt herself blush in a way that she never did when she received her husband's attentions.

Ever practical, Charlotte forced herself to put her fantasy aside for a moment, as she drew the curtains shut, and locked the door to the drawing-room, so that the maidservant would not come upon her by accident. If Mr. Collins noticed, it would be easy to say that she had been overcome by a headache, and he would believe it readily enough; indeed, she thought he might relish the opportunity to make some comment regarding the delicacy of the fairer sex.

It was not, however, Elizabeth's delicacy to which Charlotte's mind returned when she had secured her privacy. Instead, Charlotte recalled the rich redness of Eliza's lips, the strong curve of her breast, the way she held her head when she defied Lady Catherine's opinions—there was elegance, but no delicacy, in Eliza's beauty. Charlotte lay back upon her settee, and, in a swift movement that would have horrified her mother and her old governess, she lifted her dress, her petticoat and her chemise, and placed her hand between her legs.

Charlotte could not remember when she had made the discovery of the small nub that could bring her so much pleasure; she only knew that she was grateful for it now, as her knowledge of it allowed her to forget, for a time, the intimacies she was obliged to share with her husband. With one of her fingers upon that special place, Charlotte found it easy to instead imagine that she spent her nights in Eliza's embrace, that Eliza would kiss her, not only on her cheek or on her lips, but on every part of her body.

She imagined Eliza placing one pale white thigh between both of Charlotte's own, and pressing there, both of them locked together, moving against each other, until finally they would shudder together, crying out at the same sweet moment. At the thought of it, Charlotte felt her own body tremble with her release, and she bit down upon her lip, because she felt sure that any noise she might make would alert the entire household to her activities.

It took Charlotte some minutes to regain her senses, but when she did, she found herself smiling at the expression of disapprobation that would undoubtedly appear on Lady Catherine's face, should she ever learn of the private methods through which Charlotte found satisfaction. Eliza, Charlotte thought, would be proud of her for eliciting such a response. Alas, Mrs. Collins had responsibilities that made such a revelation impossible, and yet—Charlotte felt that the image of it gave her courage nonetheless. As she unlocked the door and stepped out into the dining-parlour, Charlotte knew that she was ready to face all that the day—and her husband—might bring.


End file.
